bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Premium Upgrades (BTD5)
Premium Upgrades are available in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They can be purchased with NK Coins by clicking the premium store at the Main Menu screen. Since update on June 28, 2012, some premium upgrades can be bought by Monkey Money before a mission, but then they are used only as a one time upgrade for that mission. Premiums now cost more as a result of that update. Premium Upgrades Note: Premium Upgrades purchased with Monkey Money is only available in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS. *Double Cash - FREE NK Coins or 500 MM - Gives you double starting cash and double cash popping bonus. *Triple Lives - FREE NK Coins - Triples your starting lives. *Double Ranga - FREE NK Coins or 200 MM - Enable Boomerang Throwers to throw two boomerangs at once. *Dreadnaught -100000NK Coins or 100 MM - Enable Monkey Buccaneers to pop Lead Bloons. *Splodey Darts - FREE NK Coins or 250 MM - Enable projectiles fired by dart monkeys to explode. *Bigger Beacons FREE NK Coins or 300 MM - Massively increases monkey villages' range. *Monkey Tycoon - 18 NK Coins or 180 MM - Enables you to get a full refund for every tower you build or upgrade. *Healthy Bananas - 15 NK Coins or 200 MM - When a banana farm is placed, you gains 1 life per round per upgrade (+1 for the farm itself). *Big Bloon Sabotage - 45 NK Coins or 360 MM - Cripples MOAB-Class Bloons who enter the game to 50% health. *Hotter Cooldown - 25 NK Coins or 240 MM - Shortens the recharge time of Special Abilities by 30%. Effects stack with High Energy Beacon. *Tiny Tornadoes - 15 NK Coins or 100 MM - Enable Monkey Apprentices' Tornadoes to split into 3 smaller tornadoes after moving a distance *Grilled Pineapples - 10 NK Coins or 100 MM - Enable Pineapples to explode straight after being placed or dropped. *Tack Awesomizer - 25 NK Coins or 250 MM - Enables Tack Shooters, Spike Factories, Road Spikes and Bloonberry Bushes to pop twice the number of bloons. *Mega Monkey Everything Pack - 250 NK Coins - Gives you everything above. Discount of 20 NK Coins excluding Double Cash Mode. *Next Rank - 7 NK Coins - Gives you the next rank straight away without popping any bloons. *Monkey Money ($200) - 10 NK Coins - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *More Monkey Money ($2200) - 100 NK Coins - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Monkey Money Investments ($4800) - 200 NK Coins - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Huge Pile O' Monkey Money ($12,500) - 500 NK Coins - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Mountain O' Monkey Money ($26,000) - 1000 NK Coins - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Cash Injection - 5 NK Coins - Injects 10,000 money into your money box. This is disabled during Deflation Mode. *More Lives - 4 NK Coins - Injects 200 lives into your health box *Continue Game - 7 NK Coins - Enables you to continue your game even though you lost all your lives, providing you with $5,000 more money and 100 more lives. This is disabled during Freeplay Mode, Deflation Mode and Apopalypse Mode. Category:Premium Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS